


Flores y Estrellas

by Steildottir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: Historia con dos partes narradas desde la perspectivas de Lance y Allura luego del final de la S8.





	1. Chapter 1

[ Lance ]

Ha pasado un mes desde que Allura.. desde que Allura se fue. Perdón, es difícil para mí contar esta historia.

Mis días en la granja son siempre los mismos.   
Me divierto estando aquí con mi familia.   
Creo que eso es lo que necesito. A mi familia.  
Es todo lo que necesito para recuperarme.  
Quién sabe, quizá cuando esté mejor.. ¿Pueda volver al Garrison?

Son días pacíficos, cálidos junto el amor de tus familiares. ¿Allura estará junto a su padre también? Espero que estén felices juntos.

Lo primero que hago al despertar es cuidar de las flores que tanto amaba Allura.

Me encantan. Siento su fragancia y me imagino a ella en un campo lleno de estas flores.

Me he distanciado de los demás paladines.  
Me gusta que vengan aquí a pasar el rato, pero aún así los extraño apenas se van.

Romelle siempre trae pasteles echos por ella y Hunk. Pidge me trajo mi antigua consola con juegos nuevos, Keith vino solo una vez a preguntar cómo estaba y Shiro, con él siempre puedo hablar tranquilamente.

Verónica se convirtió en una piloto excepcional. Rachel trabaja duro junto para la granja, toda mi familia me apoya.  
Estoy eternamente agradecido por no darme la espalda en ningún momento.

Pero Allura..

¿En serio no volverás?

Cuando veo las estrellas en la noche.. No puedo dejar de imaginarte.

Te imagino feliz y sonriente.   
Me miras con ojos amables mientras tomas mi mano y caminamos juntos a través de ese campo de flores que tanto te gustan.

Allura, dame una señal de que aún sigues allí.

La que sea.


	2. Parte 2

[ Allura ]

Lance.. Otra vez lloras mientras ves el cielo nocturno.

Me entristece que estés así por mi. Pero no puedo cambiar lo que ya está echo.

Quisiera volver el tiempo atrás y arreglarlo todo.

Lance, ¿Te gustan las estrellas?   
Siempre sales a verlas.   
Y siempre a terminas llorando.

Estoy bien, Lance.

Ahora formo parte del espacio.  
Puedo estar en cualquier parte a la vez.

Pero sin duda siempre permanezco a tu lado.

Me encantan las flores que plantaste.

Me encanta observarlas.  
Podría hacerlo toda la eternidad que esté aquí.

Lance, duerme. No llores más.  
Sigue tu vida.   
Estaré feliz con cualquier camino que elijas.  
Solo quiero que tú también seas feliz.

Estoy con mi padre y madre ahora.  
Compartimos muchos recuerdos y creamos nuevos.

Igual que tú. Tu familia te ama. No les des la espalda.

Sé que todo esto es abrumador para ti.  
Pero déjame atrás, ¿Si?  
Porque no importa lo que pasé, siempre estaré contigo. Siempre.

Duerme, Lance.

En tus sueños nos encontraremos en el campo de flores, vamos a sonreír juntos.

Tomaré tu mano, limpiare aquellas lágrimas en tu rostro y solamente.. estaremos juntos hasta que despiertes.

No lo olvides Lance.

Siempre estaré a tu lado.


End file.
